


in love with a fallen god

by Jasperinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Football Player Sapnap, M/M, flustered karl, jealous karl, karl is a god, possessive karl, sapnap is in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasperinnit/pseuds/Jasperinnit
Summary: "Hey man, you alright?" A raven-haired, brown-eyed stranger offers a warm hand to the crying god. In the dark, it's hard to see how terrified Karl is."What's your name?""It's..It's Karl.." The gray-eyed boy answers, yet his voice sounds shaky and unsure."Karl? Well, I'm Sapnap. It's nice to meet you and all, but are you okay?" Karl didn't know how to answer. He couldn't say, 'Yeah, I'm terrible. I've been banished by the other gods to this hellhole you call earth!'Short story where fallen god Karl is banished to earth and taken in by college student sapnap (:
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	in love with a fallen god

Today could not get any worse. 

Karl woke up with a splitting headache, probably from drinking too much last night. What Karl forgot is he has a council meeting this morning.

"Jeez, good going, Karl." The god gets dressed in his white toga, with lavender and dark purple cloths draped over his shoulders. He lazily slips his sandals on and ties the straps, brushing his hands through his hair until it looks neat enough. 

Karl is out the door and running towards the council temple. He's never been this late before. "Why did I have to drink last night?" He grumbles approaching the doors. Slowly, Karl pushes them open, met with the angered faces of the other gods.

Karl is known as the weak link on the god scale. He has weak powers, little to no strength, and he's not that great with his wits. What are his powers? Well, Karl is the god of love and nature. The goddesses make fun of how girly his two strengths are. His powers are the reason why he's an outcast from the gods. 

Today, however, Karl is their number one priority. 

"U-Uhm..sorry I'm late, I-" "How dare you to speak so calmly after what you've done." Karl is taken aback. Such harsh words for an early morning meeting. 

"I-I'm sorry? What have I done?" The weak god is genuinely confused and curious. The others give a few unreadable looks to each other before nodding.

"You must've been too drunk to remember. Last night after your reckless drinking, you smashed a bottle, took the sharpest edge, and stabbed to death the only god who isn't here!" 

Karl faints from shock, crashing to the floor with a loud _thump_. However, he could still hear the others speaking, but the voices are faint. 

_"Do we wait for him to wake up to banish...."_

_"Just do it-!"_

_"Quiet, all of you! The council has made their decision..."_

The decision indeed has been made. Karl could feel his body falling. When he lands, he feels no pain. His headache is worse than before.

When Karl wakes from fainting, it's dark. Where is this? Had he been banished to the depths of hell? No, no. Hell would be hotter than this. Karl concludes that he's banished to the human world, a place Karl has seen only once. 

_Can this day get any worse?!_

Karl shouldn't have thought that. Immediately it starts to storm, the alley Karl is in turning into one big puddle. While he's treading his drenched legs through the water, he finally notices his clothes. What once was his toga and sandals is now a purple sweater with multicolored sleeves, black jeans with a hole ripped in one of the knees, and purple sneakers (imagine his minecraft skin).

He's really stuck down here, forever. Karl starts to break down on the wet sidewalk, leaning back on a building wall pulling his legs to his chest. Quiet weeps leave the boy's mouth but, footsteps quickly shut him up.

"Hey man, you alright?" A raven-haired, brown-eyed stranger offers a warm hand to the crying god. In the dark, it's hard to see how terrified Karl is. 

"What's your name?" 

"It's..It's Karl.." The gray-eyed boy answers, yet his voice sounds shaky and unsure.

"Karl? Well, I'm Sapnap. It's nice to meet you and all, but are you okay?" Karl didn't know how to answer. He couldn't say, 'Yeah, I'm terrible. I've been banished by the other gods to this hellhole you call earth!'

"I'm..not really." He shook his head. "I-I got kicked out by my uhm, my parents. I don't have anywhere to go. They're the only family I had." Karl attempts the best sob story he can, explaining he didn't have money, clothes, or any friends to help him out, and it certainly works.

"Wow..that's terrible. I don't live too far from here. Until you get back on your feet, you could stay with me and my roommate?" Karl couldn't agree faster.

_

"Sorry for the mess. We haven't had time to clean up." The man, who Karl now knew as 'Sapnap,' did seem very nice. Karl wouldn't have a bed, but he's sleeping on the couch. 

"I texted my roommate already. His name is Dream. He's out on a date right now, so he'll be back shortly." Sap shoves his hands into his pockets awkwardly. "So..you want something to eat? I can make ramen."

"Wh-What's that?" Karl tilts his head. Sapnap exaggeratingly gasps, "You don't know what ramen is? Have you been living under a rock?!" Sap grabs Karl by this wrist, pulling him to the kitchen. "Oh, right! Clothes." In a flash, Sap is gone and back with a change of clothes.

_

It's safe to say that Sapnap's clothes are definitely...roomy. 

The two ate after Karl changed. His first experience with ramen went pretty well, even if he accidentally choked on a noodle.

Sapnap's roommate arrives home three hours later. He's a tall, blonde man with green eyes and a freckled face. "I got your text. Who's this?" Karl's thought the floor quite interesting, trying to look at every little line in the wood flooring. "Oh, this is Karl. He'll be staying here for a while. He's sleeping on the couch." In one swift motion, Karl is brought to his feet by Sap, barely mustering up a greeting.

After throwing the ramen away and turning out the lights, Karl is left alone in the living room. He's unable to sleep, his mind wandering to how he could have killed someone. Yes, he may have been drunk, but stabbing another god? It seems unlikely.

Karl sat up, storming outside in his restless state. He didn't think anyone would be out, but he's proven wrong when he nearly trips over Sapnap. "Woah, dude! Be careful!" Being quick on his feet, Sap caught Karl, not letting him go till the other gains his balance. For the first time since he's been here, Karl feels safe. Safe in the arms of the raven-haired boy.

"Uhh...Karl? You can let go now." 

_

After realizing both were having trouble sleeping, they decide to head inside and watch a movie. There's one small problem. Karl doesn't know the first thing about films. "Oh, hey, why not this?" Sap holds up some old movie. Something about a little.. red-haired doll? Chucky, Karl recalls briefly glancing at on the disc.

Picking a horror movie proved to be a terrible idea.

Sapnap fell asleep halfway through, his body resting against Karl's. The god has his face hid inside his shirt. Who would have thought a kids doll could be so scary? When the movie comes to an end, Karl didn't want to close his eyes. Thank goodness Sap is still next to him. Otherwise, Karl doesn't know what he would do. "Okay, maybe I should get you to bed." Karl thought out loud. He may not have decent strength like the other gods, but in the human world, Karl could hold at least four hundred pounds, and that's just his arms! The gray-eyed boy lifts Sapnap, maneuvering in the dark to the shorter's room. Sap is lowered onto his bed and tucked in. However, when Karl goes to leave, he's stopped by a grip on his wrist. "Don't leave." A drowsy Sapnap groans. He's so cute. How could Karl say no? So that night, they sleep together, unknowingly entangling their arms and legs together as they slept.

_

The next morning is interesting. Sap is the first one awake, surprised to find his face inches away from another's. Karl is still sleeping and cuddled into Sapnap's side. He doesn't remember falling asleep last night but assumes he asked Karl to stay. "Karl...hey, Karl, come on. It's time to get up." Sap murmurs to the other, getting a huff in response. So Sap did what he had to. He sits up, Karl's head falling off his shoulder and smacking onto the pillow. "Oww..jeez, you need new pillows.." Karl sat up next to Sap, an annoyed expression glued to his face. "Good morning to you too, and my pillows are fine." 

_

Things went on like this for several months. Sap and Karl would stay up together on nights they couldn't sleep, watch a movie, and eventually pass out. 

Time has passed, and Karl has lived with Sap for nearly a year. He has a part-time job as a barista, but it doesn't pay much. Even though Sap said Karl could leave when he had a job, they developed an inseparable friendship. Karl would come to Sapnap's football practices and games, and Sap would walk or drive Karl to work. Dream had asked many times if the two were a couple. Sap would answer for them each time with a simple head shake. 

Karl never understood why such a small gesture made him so upset. They were just friends and nothing more. They couldn't be! Not when Karl is keeping such a big secret from Sap. And yet, Karl can't help but feel a sting in his heart each time Sapnap denies it. 

Tonight there's a sorority party at someone's house. Karl remembers Sap mentioning someone, Minx, is the one hosting. 

"Karl, you've got to come! I know you don't go to our school, but you need to have some party experience in your life!" For the past thirty minutes, Sap has been following Karl around as he does chores, begging him to come to the party. "Wanting me to have party experience is not a good enough reason to go." The god can't help but giggle at how adorable Sap's attempts are. He's quickly shut up when Sapnap spins him around, pinning his wrists to the counter. "You're going."

"...I-I'm going..!" Karl's only seen Sap's serious side a few times. If the raven-haired boy is seriously set on Karl going, then there's no getting out of it. "Good. Wear something cute. We can match it you want? I'm wearing something simple. White shirt, black jacket, black jeans, and some black vans. Oh! You should wear that black sweater you got. You know, the one with the clouds on it?"

Karl wore the black sweater. If he had an excuse to match with Sap, he wouldn't miss it. Karl wore a white-collared shirt underneath, black jeans, and air force 1s Sap got him as a valentine's day present. Karl sat next to Dream on the couch while they wait for Sapnap. Dream is in a gray sweatshirt, jeans, and black sneakers. "Are you picking up George on the way there?" Recently Dream and the guy he went on a date with months ago have been hanging out. Dream is happy, so Karl is happy. "Oh, no. We're meeting him there. He said he would prefer to take his car." Dream shrugs. Sapnap struts in, fixing his jacket. His eyes land on Karl, and he smiles. "You look nice."

_

The drive to the party isn't bad, but the party is another story. Sure the gods had loud parties, but there's only a few of them. Karl clung to Sap when they walk through the door. Sapnap greets a lot of people, while Dream b-lines it to George. "Karl! I want you to meet Alex! He's in a lot of my classes!" Usually, Karl hates yelling, but it's the only way to hear anyone over the booming music. The god greets the black-haired boy, shaking his hand and smiling warmly. One person after another, Karl is introduced to most of Sapnap's friends. 

_

It's an hour into the party. Ten minutes ago, Karl lost Sapnap. He made his way to the kitchen for some quiet, but what he saw made his heart sink. Sapnap, pressed against another guy, practically shoving his tongue down the other's throat. Karl drops his drink, catching the attention of the two. The tears come faster than Karl anticipated, flowing down his cheeks as he ran out of the house. Of course, Sapnap didn't know. How could he? Karl is a friend, always has been and always will be. It still hurt, seeing Sapnap kiss someone like that, handle them the way Karl wanted to be. 

He makes it home in a few minutes, kicking his shoes off and locking himself in the bathroom. Karl slumps down in the tub, rubbing his runny nose and puffy eyes. Not long after, the front door opens and slams shut. "Karl? Are you here?" A familiar voice shouts. It's Sapnap, but Karl doesn't want to see him right now. Karl can hear the bathroom knob jiggling, along with some clicking. Shit, Karl forgot they kept a bobby pin above the doors for situations. Karl covers his face as the door opens. "Karl?" Footsteps come closer until Karl feels a hand on his side. "Hey, did I do something wrong?" God, Karl wanted to Grab Sapnap. To hug him, cuddle with him, feel his warmth. "It's nothing, Sapnap, go away." Karl buries his face into his sleeves. He doesn't expect Sapnap to yank him up and cup his face so easily. "Tell me what I did, please." He's never heard Sap sound so upset. It only makes things worse. "I can't.." Karl starts, "if I do, you won't understand. You won't believe me, I know you won't!" Strong arms pull the weeping boy into a tight hug. "Karl, I'll believe anything you say to me. Okay? I'll take this seriously."

Karl can't look at Sapnap right now. It's embarrassing since he's crying, but he's about to confess. "S-Sapnap..I-- I've been in so much pain these last few months. I know you never noticed it, and I know why. Let me get to the point. Sapnap, I'm in love with you. I have been for so long, but I convinced myself that we could only be friends. I didn't think you'd like me that way, and I would never want to mess up our friendship. That's not the only reason, though. You see, I lied to you about why I was on the streets in the first place. I'm uhm, I'm a god, the god of love and nature, to be exact. The others accused of killing another god and banished to earth. I still have my powers, but they're weak. I never told you because it sounds like some child's imagination. I can prove it to you if I have to, but this is all no the point. When I saw you kissing that guy, my heart felt like it was ripped from my chest. I don't want to see you with anyone else. I want your attention, your affection. I _crave_ it. To be held by you, be kissed, maybe even more..--I just, please, don't do that to anyone else but me!" When Karl finally makes eye contact, Sap is in pure shock. Karl scoots back, a little worried he broke the boy. "Sapna-" "Show me your power." Karl flushes pink. He guides Sap to the living room. There's been a dying plant in there for ages. Karl cups one of the wilting flowers, green sparks shooting from his hands. In seconds, it's back to being a beautiful, healthy flower. "It's a stupid gift." Karl turns away from the plant only to come face to face with Sap. 

"You're in love with me?" Sap's hands creep up Karl's waist, his legs tingling with excitement. "You want the only person I touch to be you?" Karl hates his teasing. He huffs, looking down to his feet. The taller gasps when the other jerks his head forward, face inches away from Sap's. "I asked you a question, Karl. Well, two actually. Answer me." Sap's tone sends shivers down Karl's spine. He's never felt this was around the raven-haired boy before. Karl can feel his legs starting to wobble while he tries to answer. "I--I'm in love with you, yes. I have been for so long. A-And yes! I want the only person you touch to be me! So no going to parties, a-and shoving your tongue down some random dude's throat!"

"...Would you rather me shove it down your throat?" God, fuck Sapnap and his deep voice. Karl's face is red. Not even the darkness of the apartment could hide it. "Maybe I do." The taller has no idea where the sudden confidence came from, but he's glad it did. "Say it. Say what you want me to do to you." Sap presses his hands into the small of Karl's back, pulling him impossibly closer. "I--I want you to kiss me. I want your tongue in my mouth. Sapnap, I want you to make me melt so much I forget how to fucking _breathe."_

That's all Sapnap needed to hear. Within seconds he has Karl pressed under him on the couch, their lips smashing together sloppily. "I didn't think you liked me. Hell, you're out of my league. Such a perfect person like you...I thought it would be impossible to make you fall for me, but here we are." Karl giggles at Sap's words, pulling him in for another kiss. This one more slow, passionate, and sweet. Then, Karl felt _something_ poking his thigh. He pulls away, looking at Sap. "Should we uh, move to my room?"

Karl has never been so eager to go to bed.

_

Just like Karl's second day here, he wakes to see Sapnap next to him, playing with the taller's hair. "How's your body? You passed out right after you finished. Must've been pretty good then, huh?" Sap teases. "Shut it nimrod, my body is jussst-" The aches from last night hit. "Ow--fuck!" 

Sap hops out of bed to grab Karl some medicine. What he doesn't expect when opening the door is to see George leaving Dream's room, the blonde coming out not long after. "Looks like we both got lucky last night." Sap comments, Dream bursting out into wheezes and clinging to an embarrassed George.

Sap retrieves the medicine and a glass of water, entering his room to see Karl in his shirt. "Wouldn't you rather have one of my hoodies?" Sap hands him the items, Karl downing them quickly. "No, this shirt smells like you."

"Whatever." Sap giggles, feeling the warmth of Karl's hands cupping his cheeks.

"I love you, Sap."

"I love you too, my darling Karl.~"

Giggles fill the room again when Sapnap notices Karl's face turning red. It's so easy to make the god flustered. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end you're very swag (:
> 
> anyways thank you so much for reading! this is a longer short story but I hope you all liked it
> 
> all kudos and comments are appreciated <3 thank you to the people who may have already left them!
> 
> it means a lot to me to see so many people enjoying my stories, so thank you guys so so much
> 
> <3333


End file.
